<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vaedrick the Naughty Baker by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417175">Vaedrick the Naughty Baker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin'>Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kobold Adventures [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kobolds, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowdrift's famous baker is a young trans kobold.  In this fic, he gets his pussy eaten out under the counter and tries to keep his cool as customers come in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kobold Adventures [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vaedrick the Naughty Baker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the third part of my weekly kobold challenge!  Play along in my Discord server or on Twitter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a busy day in Snowdrift despite the frightful weather.  The streets were jam-packed with travelers making their way up and down the mountainside, stopping in at the alpine city for some much-needed warmth and rest.  As much as the area was famous for its rich minerals and freezing temperatures, the city itself was famous for hot food, hot drinks, and hot springs, making it a favorite- and only- choice for travelers.</p>
<p>One such purveyor of hot foods was the Peppermint Roast, a bakery owned and operated by a local favorite named Vaedrick.  Vaedrick was tall for a kobold and striking in his beauty, and many would come to his shop simply for the chance to stay and chat, so well-spoken and charming he was.  And, as it so happened, a customer was doing so just now, squeezing his way past three folks making their way out of the shop.  Vaedrick was at his counter looking alert with a warm smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Hey there!” Admer called, his boisterous voice so well-known that it practically preceded him wherever he went.  The human unfurled a heavy red scarf that had been covering his face, kicking snow off his shoes before entering and closing the door behind him.  As he stepped over to the counter, low to the ground but covered in knickknacks and pastries under various glass cases, he beamed down at the red-scaled kobold.</p>
<p>Vaedrick smiled up at him, his bright green eyes narrowing as he tended to smile with his cheeks.  There was a lot of energy behind his grin, showing off the sharp row of pristine fangs inside.  Admer smiled back, wondering how somebody who ate so much sugary foods managed to keep their chompers so white and pretty.</p>
<p>“H-hey there, Admer,” the kobold greeted, his voice a bit raspy and strained.  Admer put a hand down on the counter and leaned, cocking an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Hey, you okay?  You sound like you might be coming down with one o’ them bugs goin’ around.”</p>
<p>Vaedrick looked taken aback for a split second before it was replaced with a big grin again, and he waved his friend’s concerns away.</p>
<p>“No such luck,” he joked, “just really kicking my own tail today.  Lots of customers, lots of work to be done.”</p>
<p>Admer chuckled and tugged a coinpurse off his hip, counting out a few coppers.</p>
<p>“Well I won’t keep you waitin’, then.  Three of those tasty-lookin’ dragonclaws and- oh, what the heck- one o’ them pine nut bagels too.”</p>
<p>Vaedrick turned his head towards the ordered items in question and started to move for them, but suddenly stuck still in his spot.  He seemed to stumble on a word for a moment, then looked back up at Admer.</p>
<p>“Hey, if you- if you server yourself, the bagel’s on the house.  My paws are already so sore, see,” he explained, leaning forward onto the counter.  Admer raised his eyebrows, but the way Vaedrick was looking up at him with that sweet look in his eyes, he couldn’t say no.  The human chuckled and took off his gloves, stepping over to the glass cases.  He reached over and undid the latch, serving himself, and put a dozen copper coins on the counter.</p>
<p>“Give those paws a rest, you hear me?” he called on his way out, and Vaedrick grinned and waved as he left. </p>
<p>	A hot, heavy gasp left the kobold’s maw as he leaned forward, practically collapsing on the counter, his chest heaving with quick, shuddering breaths.  His poor legs had been shaking for the last few minutes and he’d given at least four pastries away just to avoid having to move.  Leaning his chest fully against the countertop, the kobold stretched his arms out and slowly dug his claws into the edge.</p>
<p>A giggle teased him from down below the counter.</p>
<p>“I was sure he was gonna catch us,” called a high, tittering voice from between his legs.  Vaedrick sighed and raised himself up once more, leaning back to glare down at the halfling crouched at his feet.  Her freckled face was smeared with pearly, glistening cum dripping down from the lips of his pussy, which she had been diligently eating for the last ten minutes.</p>
<p>“You simply must give me a break when I’m speaking,” the kobold whined, still half-trying to catch his breath.  The halfling, still shaking with giggles, ran her hands up and down his scaly thighs.</p>
<p>“But that’s no fun,” she explained, her voice dripping with mischief.  They made eye contact and Vaedrick frowned the sort of frown one had to make an effort to wear.  Lysie saw right through it.</p>
<p>“Are you cross with me?” she teased.  The kobold’s gaze wandered over her face, from her dark brown eyes to her smug grin and her cute button nose.  Flustered, he simply screwed up his face in his best attempt to scowl, which must have looked more like a pursed smile than anything.</p>
<p>“Only if you stop before I cum again,” he retorted, his paws going to her head.  He snaked his long fingers through the bright bushy brown hair on her head, tangling them up in the fluffy mass and pulling her face back into his crotch.  With a little teasing squeak of faux-protest, the halfling buried her nose into his clit and her tongue into his heat, dipping in deep.</p>
<p>Lysie took long, teasing tastes of his deepest reaches, leaving them feeling hot and achy when her tongue would leave to focus on his petals.  She teased those, rolling her tongue in circles and sweeps, leaving tingling anticipation wherever it went.  Vaedrick’s legs shook like mad, trembling against her hands even as he tried to steady himself against the counter top.  She brushed her hot, messy mouth up against the kobold’s clit, wrapping her lips around the whole damn area and sucking lightly just to rile him up even further.</p>
<p>The pressure fell, the cold came in, and the howling winds rang out as the door opened again.</p>
<p>Vaedrick slammed his paws down on the counter top and forced a big smile on his face as a pair of beautiful elven men made their way into his shop.  More regulars, and insightful ones; he’d need to really hide what was going on now.  With great effort, the kobold tried to keep the tension from his jaw as he called out a greeting.</p>
<p>“H-hey, hi there!  Welcome!”</p>
<p>Nailed it.</p>
<p>The two elves sauntered up to the counter in their heavy, colorful robes and held their arms out for a familiar hug.  Vaedrick leaned over the counter and outstretched an arm, the other holding tight on the ledge just in case as the two enclosed him in a warm, friendly hug that he would really enjoy if he wasn’t so predisposed at the moment.  As if trying to end his career, Lysie sucked hard on his clit.</p>
<p>“H-H-HEY, how do you two find yourselves?” the kobold stammered, trying his absolute best.  The taller elf, a friend he’d had for many years, smiled brightly and slapped him on the back.</p>
<p>“Cold as a witch’s tit, my friend!  You must be busy as the nine hells today, hm?”</p>
<p>Vaedrick forced a laugh, made easier by the nervous energy building in his chest, and nodded.  His legs were shaking like he was trying to invent a new dance, but thankfully they couldn’t see his legs.  Nor could they see the little troublemaker between them, lavishing long, slow laps of her tongue against his heat.  Cloaking a desperate gasp behind a cough, the kobold just barely managed to look his friends in the eyes.</p>
<p>“So, what can I get you today?”</p>
<p>The taller elf waved the question off and chortled.</p>
<p>“Nothing for me today, I just wanted to see how you’re doing.”</p>
<p>“He’s gone and ruined his appetite with the rum again,” the shorter fellow explained with a grin.  Vaedrick chuckled at the look of pure offense on his friend’s face.  Before he could complain, the shorter fellow spoke again.<br/>“Cream cake with ground nutmeg in the frosting, please.”</p>
<p>Vaedrick turned and looked.  Thank the gods, that item was within arm’s reach.  He leaned over and opened the glass with one hand while grabbing a piece of cheesecloth with the other.  Vaedrick could feel his legs quivering as he tried to lean all the way, just a few inches too far, and try to make it look natural.</p>
<p>“How’s the husband?” he asked, shooting a quick glance at the shorter gentleman.  The elf smiled warmly, seemingly not noticing the obvious distraction.</p>
<p>“A perfect angel as always,” he murmured, “he went up to Qualmie’s Pass last week just to catch my favorite snappers.  Had the butcher filet it and the lizard bake it, all without telling me, just so he could surprise me.”  He was practically glowing as he said it, but Vaedrick barely heard a word as he filled his own head with an assortment of the lewdest, most perverted things he wanted to shout at Lysie at the moment.  The halfling was really, really testing him with her tongue, pushing it as deep as it could go into his pussy.</p>
<p>“That’s great!” the kobold said, having caught enough words to know the story was a positive one.  He closed the glass case and held out the slice of baked perfection wrapped in a little cloth, which the elf took.  Vaedrick opened his mouth to say the price owed, but as he looked across the faces of his two customers, his eyes caught the taller elf’s wide, cocky gaze.  He was looking right at him.</p>
<p>He knew.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a combination of having been caught and the intense heat of the tongue inside his pussy caused Vaedrick’s entire lower torso to clench, and as he handed the treat over he lost his breath.</p>
<p>“How much?” the shorter fellow asked, eyes lost in the wondrous majesty of his order.  Vaedrick knew he only had moments before he was going to blow, and it wasn’t going to be quiet.  One person may have thought they knew what was up, but that was better than two people definitely knowing what was up.  He forced a big smile onto his face.</p>
<p>“IT’S ON THE HOUSE,” he began, a bit poor in controlling his own volume.  When his friends looked at him funny, he clamped his claws quietly down on the counter.</p>
<p>“I’m closing up early today!” he explained.  He caught a look from both of the elves and he tightened his mouth a bit to stop from crying out.  He could feel the halfling down below, obviously oblivious to his plight, withdrawing her tongue from the sticky mess that was his pussy.  Clearly unaware of what was about to happen, Lysie used two fingers to spread his quivering, messy lips and roughly shoved her tongue against his exposed clit.  Vaedrick felt something, somewhere, break.</p>
<p>“Oh, really?  That’s so wonderful, thank you Vaedrick.”</p>
<p>“Hey, how come you never give me free treats?”</p>
<p>“Oh hush, if he’s closing up we should leave him be.  Have a nice day, darling!”</p>
<p>The taller elf shot the kobold a smug look as the two turned to leave.  Vaedrick’s knuckles were shaking as his claws dug into the counter a bit more, but as he watched the two walk away he breathed a sigh of relief.  The elves opened the door and began to step out, and the kobold let his head hang in anticipation of what was coming.  He shut his eyes tight, clenching his lips and squeezing his legs tight around the halfling’s head.  He heard the door shut and he gave a long, shaky gasp.</p>
<p>“Oh darling, I hate to bother you but could-“</p>
<p>Vaedrick’s head jerked up and his gaze snapped to the elf who had, rather than leave, apparently started walking back over to him.  Just then, Lysie wrapped her pouty little lips around his clit and sucked, hard, all while he looked his pretty elvish friends dead in the eyes.  Ecstasy shot through his body like a bolt of lightning.  Vaedrick’s claws pierced the wood of the countertop with a loud crack and his voice came out whether he liked it or not.</p>
<p>“F-F-F-FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!”</p>
<p>The kobold collapsed against the countertop, panting and gasping as sweat rolled down his cheeks and onto the wood.  He hadn’t even stopped bucking his hips against the halfling’s messy face when two shadows fell over him.  Maybe if he shut his eyes tightly enough, they would go away and he could pretend this never happened.</p>
<p>“Oh, and to whom do we owe that excellent performance?” the tall elf teased.  Vaedrick heard two pairs of hands settle against the countertop around him, and he opened his eyes to see the elves leaning over the counter to get a gander.  His face must have been a mess because, as he looked up, the two elves cooed with delight.</p>
<p>“Look, he’s practically glowing!”</p>
<p>“That was a big one.”</p>
<p>“I’ll say!”</p>
<p>Vaedrick’s eyes went wide as the halfling slipped from between his legs and presented herself to his friends.  God, they all knew each other.  God, they all knew him.  The kobold watched helplessly as the three chatted about it like they’d just caught a priest kissing a fishmonger.  Finally, the taller of the two elves looked down at him, grinning like a horny idiot.</p>
<p>“Mind if I have a turn down there?”</p>
<p>“Mind if I watch?” the shorter asked, mindful of his husband.</p>
<p>All three of them looked Vaedrick dead in the eye, frightfully curious about what his response might be.  The kobold gritted his teeth, sighed, and pressed his forehead down against the counter. </p>
<p>And he lifted his tail.</p>
<p>“Lock the door first,” he grinned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!  <br/>https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly  https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>